Navidad con la generación milagrosa
by kuro-Xerxes
Summary: Es 24 de diciembre, la generación milagrosa o kiseki no sedai, están intentando organizarse para saber que se hará y quien ira aunque con el mandato del ojo de emperador es casi imposible que alguien falte
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia será llevaba acabo después de la Winter cup, cuando seirin logro ganar a Rakuzan por 2 puntos! Y no no es spoiler, nuestro querido inventor :Tadatoshi Fujimaki aun no se decide en si hacer que seirin ganen o pierdan pero al menos en la mia ganaron x'D

Recuerden~

.Yosen se encuentra ubicado en Akita

.Rakuzan en kyoto

.Too en tokio

.Kaijo en Kanagawa/Tokio

.Seirin en tokio

.Shutoku en Tokio

Kyoto, japon;

Rakuzan

Los jugadores del equipo de baloncesto de la prestigiosa escuela rakuzan se encontraban sentados platicando en un parque cerca donde se encontraron por casualidad con su capitán Akashi Seijuurou, quedaron platicando un rato hasta que cierta pregunta esperada se dio

Sei-chan, donde pasaras navidad?-mibuchi pregunto curioso por saber donde celebraría el capitán-

No lo se-respondió tranquilo el capitán de rakuzan-

Entonces hagamos algo –dijo divertido siendo interrumpido por el sonido de un celular que llamo la atención de todos-

Es mio –dijo el capitán y tomo su celular leyendo el mensaje recién llegado:

_Akashicchin vamos a reunirnos todos si? Ya le comente a midorimacchi y dijo que no… pero yo me encargo, kurokocchi acepto solo me queda avisarle a aominecchi y murasakibaracchi pero ellos 2 siempre van… di que si akashicchi siiii? 3 vamos a celebrar como en los tiempos en teiko 3 3 _

_-kise ryota-_

El pelirrojo leyó varias veces el mensaje enviado por su ex compañero, sonriendo al final y suspirando- bueno parece que ya se donde lo celebrare –contesto el mensaje y lo envio a todo la generación milagrosa y guardo este para seguir con la ''platica'' con su compañero-

Kanagawa, Japon

Kaijo

El modelo y as de la escuela kaijo se encontraba de paseo junto a su sempai de 3° año por todo el centro de la ciudad

Porque acepte a venir?-dijo un enojado kasamatsu y ex jugador-

Porque por los tramites de tu universidad ya no descansas kasamatsu-sempai –sonrio feliz de tener al mayor consigo- por eso aceptaste venir conmigo

No suena muy convincente idiota! –iba a continuar quejándose pero el sonido del timbre del celular del modelo lo interrumpió- …

Espera –saco su celular y comenzó a leer el mensaje-

_Está bien diles a todos y coméntales, de tomas maneras yo les avisare, nos reuniremos en tu casa, son los únicos que logran soportar a daiki, te lo encargo kise, hay que ponernos de acuerdo sobre las cosas para llevar; cualquier cambio o algo me pones al corriente kise._

_-Akashi Seijuurou-_

El modelo continuo leyendo el mensaje, al terminar solto un gran y sonoro '' SI '' ganándose un golpe de su sempai –

Akita,Japon

Yosen

Caminando hacia una gran dulcería se encontraban el gigante de yosen, Atsushi Murasakibara junto a su compañero Himuro Tatsuya.

Muro-chin me alegro de que decidieras acompañarme a comprar mis dulces –dijo el mayor con un dulce en la boca sin dejar de caminar ni mirar al frente-

Bueno, no tenia nada mas que hacer atsushi –dijo tranquilo el joven acompañante a pesar de llamar por su nombre al pelilila –

Siguieron caminando en un silencio comodo hasta que el sonar del celular del pelilila sono

Jhm? Are? –tomo su celular y leyó el mensaje y paro en seco, extrañando a himuro que paro al igual que el gigante-

Que pasa atsushi? –pregunto totalmente extrañado-

Oye muro-chin, con quien pasaras la navidad? –le miro a los ojos cosa que extraño aun mas al menor-

No sé, según lo que me dijo alex vendrá asi que lo mas probable es que con ella porque? –arqueo una ceja y miro a los ojos al pelilila que le volvió a llegar otro mensaje leyéndole inmediatamente-

Vamos a celebrarlo juntos, bueno con kise-chin y todo ellos –dijo formando una ligera sonrisa y mostrando su emoción en la mirada que logro provocar un ligero shock en el menor

Eh… claro atsushi-dijo por inercia y no dejar esperando al mayor demasiado aunque no pensó en lo que dijo-

Gracias –volvio a sonreir y continuaron con su caminata hacia la dulcería-

Mensaje: 1

_Murasakibaracchi vamos a reunirnos todos para el 25 en mi casa a las 6pm si quieres puedes traer a himurocchi si es que no tiene con nadie con quien pasarla aunque bueno mejor tu pregúntale a akashicchin._

_-kise ryota-_

2

_Atsushi ya me pregunto kise, esta bien si quieres llevar a himuro tatsuya por mi no hay problema mientras el no los tenga, te toca llevar los dulces atsushi pero no llegues únicamente con las envolturas! _

_-Akashi Seijuurou-_

Tokio, Japon

Too

Daiki espera! –se escuchaban los gritos alterados de una pelirosa bien proporcionada que perseguía al as de Too- esperate dai-chan

No me llames asi satsuki –solto un sonoro suspiro seguido de un bostezo – oye satsuki –se paro y volteo a verla descubriendo que esta estaba con el celular- satsuki! –iba a reclamar algo cuando le llego un mensaje a su celular, lo saco y comenzó a leer-

_AOMINECCHI! Te tocaron llevar los refrescos! No olvides, 25 en mi casa a las 6_

_-kise ryota- _

A que demonios viene eso? No ire –suspiro el moreno-

Tenemos que ir daiki, no aremos nada el 25 –sonrio y levanto su celular enseñando su celular orgullosa-

_Momoicchi te toca secuestrarte a aominecchi, ya todo se va organizando asi que tu solo te encargas de aominecchi!_

_-kise ryota-_

No puedo creerlo, solo lo hacen por fastidio –volvió a suspirar y un 2 segundo mensaje le llamo la atención- acaba de llegar –comenzó a leerlo en voz alta-

_Daiki, no confió en kise así que te confirmo que todo será a las 6 pm en casa de kise, se puntual, se que estas con satsuki así que avísale igualmente a ella ya que es una de nosotros y tu lleva refrescos, espero verte ahí el 25 daiki._

_-Akashi Seijuurou-_

… -no dijo nada, se estremeció ligeramente y contesto el mensaje después de platicar con la peli rosa-

_Cuenten conmigo y con satsuki para el 25, con 4 que lleve supongo que estará bien y si no ustedes compran haya_

_-Aomine Daiki-_

Tokio, Japon

Shutoku

Un cansado takao pedaleaba la enorme carrosa / bicicleta con un peli-verde jugando con su objeto de la suerte en la parte de atrás

Shin-chan! –exclamo- ya me canse, ya es tu turno paro en una esquina donde no estorbara a nadie-

Es tu culpa Takao, por perder en piedra, papel o tijeras, eres demasiado malo –dijo con seriedad-

Eh!? –suspiro- bueno, shin-chan donde pasaras navidad? –pregunto curioso por saber mas de su compañero y amigo –

Con mi familia, o al menos eso es lo mas probable –se llevo una mano al mentón intentando recordar si tenia algo mas que hacer pero no- porque preguntas?

Vayamos juntos a un lugar –izo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, resultado del cansancio- no seas malo si?

Porque debería yo… -fue interrumpido por el estruendoso ruido de su celular- ahora que –reviso su celular y noto que había llegado un mensaje de kise ryota- molesto –guardo su celular nuevamente sin leer el mensaje- ahora si en que quedamos?

En que aceptabas celebrar conmigo el 25 –sonrio ampliamente- shin-chan

Yo no dije eso takao! Yo … -volvio a ser interrumpido por su celular, lo saco rápidamente, ahora kise le estaba llamando- que molesto, pensó – y desvio la llamada- ahora si, yo nunca acepte a semejante acción takao

Vamos shin-chan mi familia es muy enfadosa esa fecha –izo ojitos de gatito herido cosa que logro dejar indefenso al mayor pero el celular del mayor sono nuevamente sacándole un suspiro al peli negro- ya contesta shin-chan –se reincorporo y le observo-

Kise que quieres ahora? –no reviso el nombre de quien le llamaba ni nada, quería terminar rápido para continuar con su discusión con takao-

Vaya, shintaro no sabia que ahora me confundías con kise –se escucho la reconocible voz del capitán de rakuzan-

Akashi… -comento todo tenso y nervioso- que sucede? –pregunto extrañado-

Te toca llevar una cena ligera shintaro, lee el mensaje de kise y entenderas –siguio hablando hasta que fue interrumpido por la voz de peli negro-

Shin-chan? –se acerco cauteloso el pelinegro al peliverde que se tenso mas y comenzo a hacerle señales de que se alejara pero solo había logrado que el otro se acercara mas- shin-chan? –se escucho un suspiro a la otra línea-

Takao kazunari si no mal recuerdo verdad? –pregunto el capitán de rakuzan-

Pero si es Akashi Seijuurou-exclamo el pelinegro-

Perfecto, kazunari encárgate de que shintaro haga todo bien y el mismo, te veo a ti también el 25 –se escucho cuando el pelirrojo bufo formando su sonrisa victorioso-

Eso es todo, feliz 24 –y colgó-

Takao, te voy a matar! –exclamo el peliverde-

Tokio,Japon

Seirin

Oye kuroko! –se vio a un pelirrojo corriendo a lo lejos, llegando al poco al lado del peli celeste acompañado de sus superiores de 3°- kiyoshi-sempai Hyuga-sempai –tomo una bocana de aire y se detuvo para respirar y exhalar –

Llegas tarde idiota! –exclamo el ex capitán de seirin-

Vamos Hyuga, no es necesario tanto regaño –lo calmo con su típica sonrisa el ex pivot de seririn –

Solo porque vayamos a entrar a la universidad y los dejaremos solos no significa que dejare que lleguen tarde! –volvio a exclamar el mayor con lentes- vamos, o riko nos matara

Los 4 comenzaron a caminar por el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, observando y deseando que no tardaran en llegar hasta que …

Kagami-kun –hablo el peli celeste-

Que sucede? –le miro extrañado al notar como este tenia su mirada perdida en el cielo-

Nieve –apunto al cielo-

Eh?-tambien miro hacia arriba seguido por los 2 superiores que le acompañaban- cierto es nieve…-los 4 pararon en el lugar observando hacia el cielo junto a alguno que otro peatón, escuchando en el fondo los villancicos y los gritos de los niños por la nieve-

Será mejor continuar –dijo Hyuga y continuo caminando siendo seguido por los otros 3-

Al poco tiempo llegaron a su destino: un centro comercial junto a sus demás compañeros

Llegaron tarde! –quien exclamo esta vez fue la entrenadora del equipo de basquetbol-

Fue culpa de kagami –apunto el ex capitán-

Vamos vamos –le empujo por detrás teppei para tranquilizarlo- nadie gana por apuntar a los culpables –sonrio-

No tiene sentido lo que dijiste –comento Hyuga-

Lose pero aun asi es verdad –comenzaron a caminar por el centro comercial todo el equipo de basquetbol menos los 3 de primeros faltantes-

Kuroko paro bruscamente, logrando hacer que los demás frenen

Que pasa kuroko? –le miro extrañado kagami-

El peli celeste saco su celular y lo reviso leyendo el mensaje de su compañero de teiko, kise.

Kurokocchi! Te tocan los regalos! A las 6 en mi casa, todos van incluso himurocchi y takaocchi, tráete a kagamicchi, bueno preguntale a akashicchi

-kise ryota-

Oye kagami-kun con quien pasaras navidad? –pregunto el peli celeste-

Nose, seguramente ire a visitar a himuro en akita porque? –le miro aun mas extrañado al igual que el resto del equipo-

Ven con nosotros –el menor sonrio y le enseño el mensaje-

El pelirrojo tomo el celular del celeste y leyó el mensaje una y otra vez

En serio!? Incluso himuro! –exclamo y le entrego el celular-

Que sucede? –pregunto la entrenadora-

…. Despues de un rato de explicaciones….

Ya veo, y iras kagami? –teppei le miro sonriente-

Si, no quiero que le hagan nada a kuroko o me modifiquen a Himuro –suspiro-

Gracias por preocuparte por mi kagami-kun –sonrio el menor-

Por dios –iba a agregar algo pero su celular comenzó a vibrar sacando de onda al pelirrojo- quien… -saco su celular y quedo en shock al terminar de leer-

Que sucede kagami-kun? –le miro extrañado el menor-

¡COMO AKASHI CONSIGUIO MI NUMERO! –grito todo alterado siendo tranquilizado por el resto del equipo, el peli celeste tomo oportunidad y tomo el celular de su luz leyendo el mensaje-

_Taiga, te reconozco como un gran rival, supongo que tetsuya ya te invito pero de todas maneras, te veo el 25 a las 6pm en casa de kise tu lleva algún aperitivo al igual que tetsuya_

_-akashi Seijuurou-_

Simplemente esta sera una navidad demasiado interesante para todos –sonrió el peli celeste tras leer el mensaje de Akashi –

La segunda parte la estare subiendo aproximadamente el 25 o 26 x'D


	2. llega la hora!

He regresado de los muertos D: perdón por la demora pero muchas cosas...

A otra cosa, me preguntaron si esta historia seria yaoi, originalmente no lo seria, pero al final me convencieron de hacerla yaoi una amigas~ y respecto a las parejas…. Aun estoy en mi debate de si hacer MuraAka o MuraHimu, en lo personal prefiero MuraAka pero bueno ustedes también digan ~ tampoco desprecio la otra; por el momento el orden va asi:

Kagakuro

Aokise

MidoTaka

¿MuraAka o MuraHimu?

Y satsuki hahahahaha

RECUERDEN:

.Yosen se encuentra ubicado en Akita

Rakuzan en kyoto

.Too en tokio

.Kaijo en Kanagawa/Tokio

.Seirin en tokio

Shutoku en Tokio

* * *

Era 25 de diciembre, el dia donde mundialmente se celebraba la navidad, nuestra generación milagrosa se habían puesto de acuerdo para reunirse en la casa del modelo kise ryota, bajo el mando de su mismo ex capitán, a la hora de las 6 de la tarde.

**Akita, japon**

**Yosen; 4:30pm**

Murochin es hora de irnos o se nos hará tarde –dijo con un ligero puchero el gigante de yosen-

Es tu culpa atsushi, por querer ir por mas dulces –dijo en su habitual tono tranquilo-

Fue lo que me encargaron no es mi culpa…

Vamos atsushi –sonrio con un ligero rubor a causa del frio-

Si… -le miro fijamente-

Que pasa? –se miraron fijamente ambos –

Murochin eres lindo –siguio caminando como nada dejando atrás aun sorprendido himuro-

* * *

**Tokio, japon**

**4:30**

TETSU! –la pelirosa se arrojo a los brazos del peli-celeste mientras era seguido por el as de too junto a su bolsa de refresescos-

Yo tetsu –levanto el brazo en forma de saludo-

Cuanto tiempo Aomine-kun, momoi-san –comento tranquilo, dejándose estrangular por la pelirosa-

Oye lo ahorcas! –exclamo el pelirrojo que venía tras del chico fantasma- kuroko no se porque la soportas –murmuro enojado mientras obtenía de respuesta una mirada asesina de la manager de too y una sorprendida de su compañero- que? Es la verdad

Lo siento, momoi-san, kagami-kun tiene razón me estas ahorcando –la pelirosa le solto rápidamente –

Lo siento tetsu-kun –hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa que fue recibida gustosa por el celeste-

Y yo soy ignorado aquí? –esta vez el moreno fue quien exclamo- oye kagami. . . –fue interrumpido rápidamente por una voz chillona y latosa que todos reconocieron rápidamente-

Aominecchi! Kurokocchi! kagamicchi! momoicchi! –el modelo y as de kaijo se arrojo rápidamente a los brazos del moreno- me alegra tanto el de que todos nos reunamos –dijo con una sincera y amplia sonrisa pasmada en el rostro- realmente estoy muy feliz –miro a todos sus ex compañeros, asintieron únicamente los otros mientras sonreían-

Yo también estoy muy feliz kise –hablo el celeste con toda sinceridad del mundo-

* * *

**Tokio, Japon**

**Shutoku, 4:35pm**

TAKAO! –exclamo un peliverde enojado mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su casa/departamento- date prisa

Vamos shin-chan –el pelinegro apareció tranquilamente detrás del mayor ya cambiado y arreglado- aun falta 1 hora y media

Por eso mismo takao –respondio rápidamente- el tiempo es oro, además solo un tonto haría esperara a Akashi –frunció el ceño; en si era cierto, nadie en su sano juicio quería hacer enojar al pelirrojo-

Ya ya –levanto ambos ojos el dueño del ojo de halcón- vamos solo deja me lavo la cara y listo

TAKAO DATE PRISA! ¡ ¡ ¡ -grito totalmente enfurecido- por dios, que eres ¿un niño? –fue a la cocina para comenzar a sacar los aperitivos preparados por el mismo con ayuda de su compañero a causas de las ordenes del ex capitán-

* * *

**Kyoto, japon**

**Rakuzan, 4:40**

Parece que llegare tarde –murmuro el pelirrojo con heterocromia; observo el reloj y se acerco a la orilla del tren para observar cuanto faltaba al tren llegar; solto un suspiro y fue a sentarse, saco su celular y comenzo a escribir un mensaje-

_Parece que llegare algo tarde, por ser 25 poco trenes salen de kyoto a Tokio, y el mio ya se atraso 10 minutos, Aun asi no quiero llegar y ver que falta alguien_

_-Akashi Seijuuro-_

* * *

**Tokio, japon**

**5:05pm**

Esperen, tengo un mensaje –hablo el modelo mientras sacaba su celular y leia el mensaje- parece que Akashicchi llegara tarde –miro a todos sus acompañante- asi que será mejor adelantarnos porque no creo que llegue de buenas jeje –se rasco la nuca despreocupado-

Esta bien kise-kun, yo ocupo comprar las cosas todavía –observo a su pelirrojo compañero de reojo discretamente, pero al final fue descubierto-

Que pasa? –le miro extrañado-

No es nada kagami-kun –sonrio con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y siguió caminando- ocupamos comprar las cosas no quiero que Akashi-kun también te regañe

Cierto! –exclamo mientras seguía al celeste-

Oye tetsu es mio –corrio detrás de ellos la manager peli-rosada- vamos ki-chan daiki

Satsuki no te imaginas lo molesta que eres –dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar detrás del trió siendo acompañado por kise- oye kise –le observo a los ojos-

Que sucede Aominecchi….! –fue callado por un superficial beso en los labios por parte del moreno que inconscientemente fue correspondido-

Oye ustedes tortolos –se escucho el grito de kagami a lo lejos-

Aominecchi…. –poso sus dedos en su labios rojos por el frio sin quitar su vista del moreno que se encontraba frente suyo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas-

No digas nada tonto, vayamos –tomo de la mano al modelo y continuaron caminando; desde hace ya algunas semanas antes el menor se le había declarado, pero nunca respondió, solo había dicho que le dejara pensarlo porque bueno a pesar de que kise era una persona que era mucho más sexy que muchas mujeres era un hombre, estaba ese problema y… el era un total pervertido y bueno el otro… el otro, era kise-

* * *

**Akita,japon**

**Yosen, 5:15**

Aun alcanzamos tranquilamente –murmuro el pelinegro mientras observaba el reloj de la parada del tren- oh –exclamo- aquí viene atsushi –no recibió respuesta- atsushi? –miro hacia atrás observando cómo este jugaba con algo, así que opto por acercarse- que sucede?

Murochin es un gatito –le miro mientras con una mano cargaba al pequeño gatito marrón con un ojo dorado y un ojo café – es aka-chin en gatito por los ojos –dijo infantilmente mientras el gato le observaba tranquilamente-

Espero que no te lo vallas a llevar atsushi, seguramente es de alguien, déjalo ahí –le regaño, recibiendo un pequeño puchero por parte del más alto-

Pero es lindo –el gato maulló- vez el quiere venir –volvió hacer un puchero-

Atsushi, no me hagas repetirlo –frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras veía como el más alto regresaba el gato a regañadientes a su lugar- gracias

Eres cruel murocchin, por dejar un gato en el frio –le miro fijamente- morirá de frio y de hambre y los perros lo atacaran, no podrá hacer nada y… -fue interrumpido por el grito del cabreado pelinegro-

Bueno tráelo y lo dejaremos en la veterinaria mas cercana –grito inconscientemente, ante los dramatismos del gigante no podía ganar; le enojaba el hecho de que el mayor lo tratara como si no tuviera sentimientos por los animales – vamos ahora o perderemos el tren! –Camino enojado siendo seguido por el gigante con su sonrisa boba mientras cargaba al gatito y todas las bolsas de golosinas-

* * *

**Tokio, Japón**

**Shutoku, 5:35pm**

Ahora entiendes cuando dije que te apuraras takao! –un enojado y desesperado peli verde se encontraba corriendo por todo su departamento arreglando las cosas para poder irse-

Lo siento shin-chan pero veamos el lado positivo, aun tenemos media hora –sonrió y rio ligeramente divertido al ver al peli verde alterado-

Si y hacemos 40 minutos de camino! Recuerda que ahora no hay muchos camiones ni trenes! –exclamo- ya tengo todo listo vámonos! –Tomo las cosas acomodadas y se dirigió a la puerta-

Shin-chan tu cabello –rio nuevamente y apunto a la los cabellos del tirador-

El nombrado paro y poso su mano en sus cabellos notando como estos se encontraban desordenados –maldición – dijo y se dirigió rápidamente al baño para acomodarse los cabellos y poder salir de ahí rápidamente

Rápido shin-chan! –grito mientras reia escuchando las maldiciones del peli verde-

Ya vámonos takao! –salieron de la casa rápidamente-

* * *

**Tokio, Japon**

**6:00pm**

Ya esta todo listo –suspiro felizmente el modelo mientras observaba la sala de su casa, totalmente acomodada para la comodidad de todos los invitados; eran 8 lugares para sentarse en todo sus sillones, al parecer habría gente en el suelo y esperaba que no le tocara a el- 8 lugares –sonrio ampliamente-

7 –corrigió- kise-kun

Eh? Porque 7 kurokocchi~ -ladeo la cabeza confundido- son 8

Akashi tiene su lugar desde el principio kise-kun -respondio rápidamente con su voz monótona-

Oh ya veo … -sonrio nuevamente- entonces 7

En la cocina se encontraban en guerra el moreno y as de too y el pelirrojo y as de seirin peleando para poder cocinar a pedido del modelo

_Oye estorbas! Aléjate de eso lo vas a quemar! –grito el pelirrojo al descubrir como el moreno se acercaba a los aperitivos:

_no se que hablas tonto, no soy tan malo en la cocina como crees! –exclamo el moreno-

_NO ES CIERTO ERES UN TOTAL DESASTRE! –grito alterado-

Los el celeste y el modelo suspiraron al escuchar los gritos de los otros

Será mejor ayudarles kise-kun –sonrio-

Si, o luego nos mataran con todo lo que vayan a quemar –rio ligeramente-

* * *

**Kyoto – Tokio, Japon**

**6:00pm**

Esto es estresante –murmuro un pelirrojo, que se encontraba sentado en un vagón casi vacio del tren- bueno llegare en poco tiempo –reviso su reloj checando la hora, notando como ya debería estar en casa del modelo- por dios.

* * *

Por cierto, no me respondieron del todo mi pregunta en mi otro fic x'D asi que ando atorada, ya tengo varias ideas pero nose (?)

el otro estaré actualizando aprox mañana


	3. la llegada de todos

-llega de la nada- no checo nada en las actualizaciones una semana y ahora ya salieron a montones –ojos brillantes- bueno, ahora traigo nuevamente de 'NAVIDAD CON LA GENERACION MILAGROSA' y bueno me comento ansin –anon- que porque no metía a furihata y mi respuesta es simple, NO ENTIENDO NI UN … ESA OTP ._. no me agrada, si lo soporto pero no, hay uno donde ponen a Akashi de uke del chihuahua … de donde es el uke con el ¡! Bueno eso es únicamente mi opinión y perdón si ofendí a algún amante del akafuri pero en mi punto de vista :NO:

Bueno ~ quien no sabía más o menos los miedos de nuestros milagrosos:

Midorima: Gatos –aunque mas bien no les tiene comprensión-

Atsushi: Cuervos

Ryota: lombrices

Daiki: abejas

Satsuki: ranas

Akashi: perros desobedientes / eso no cuenta como miedo ._.

Y bueno las parejas quedaron asi :

Kagakuro

Aokise

MidoTaka

MuraHimu

Y Akashi al igual que satsuki ….

**Tokio, Japon**

**6:10pm**

Entonces kurokocchi y yo, si ustedes pierden tendrán que cantar –sonrio ampliamente el rubio-

Entonces si nosotros ganamos ustedes cantaran –exclamo rápidamente el moreno-

Como termino esto asi –el pelirrojo solto un largo y sonoro suspiro- por dios

Kagami-kun estas bien? –pregunto preocupado la pelusilla celeste-

Si kuroko, no es nada –le sonrio y acaricio la mejilla de este inconscientemente-

Kagami-kun… -un ligero rubor surco sus rostro y bajo la mirada-

Eh… lo siento! –retiro rápidamente la mano siendo detenido por el celeste- ku-kuroko?

Esta bien kagami-kun –tomo la mano del pelirrojo con las 2 suyas que eran notoriamente mas pequeñas-

Oye ustedes 2 ¡ ¡ ¡ -grito furioso el moreno que llego y separo rápidamente al celeste- si quieres a tetsu tendras que pasar rápidamente sobre mi!

Aominecchi! –llego rápidamente el rubio celoso de que su pareja anduviera con el celeste- deja a kurokocchi

Que estas pensando par de pervertidos! –exclamo el pelirrojo- no estaba haciendo nada con kuroko!

Alejate! Ya dije, para pedir la mano de tetsu pasas sobre mi primero! –dijo ante un sorprendido y sonrojado pelirrojo; el celeste se separo rápidamente sin ser notado por el moreno- asi que ¡ pide primero

Maldito –frunció el ceño- que quieres eh!?

Kurokocchi- el rubio noto la presencia sonrojada del celeste- te encuentras bie…. ESTAS SONROJADO!? –grito el rubio robando la atención de los otros 2 que observaban al celeste totalmente sonrojado-

Kise-kun idiota –murmuro mientras bajaba el rostro aun mas sonrojado-

Eres cruel kurokocchi… te gusta kagamicchi? –pregunto de la nada, haciendo sonrojar a los 2 nombrados-

s... si –murmuro bajo siento escuchado con bastante dificultad-

KUROKOCCHI! –le abrazo con gran velocidad- estoy feliz por ti! –comenzo a girar como madre al enterarse de su hija embarazada de la mejor forma-

Kise suéltalo! –llego el pelirrojo al rescate del celeste que no tardo en rebatar de los brazos del modelo-

Harán perfecta pareja –brinco por todos lados- no crees aominecchi? –le observo-

Tsk' mientras no haga nada estúpido por mi esta bien –observo a otro lado-

Kagami-kun … -le llamo el celeste- y tu…?

El mayor iba a contestar pero el timbre sono, interrumpiéndoles cruelmente

Yo voy ¡ -fue rápidamente el rubio- hola midorimacchi, takaocchi –sonrio ampliamente-

Takaocchi? –el pelinegro se apunto curioso-

Kise le pone cchi a la gente con quien se junta, es muy tonto pero te acostumbraras a las malas –dijo de mala gana el peli verde mientras se pasaba a la casa como si fuera suya siendo seguido por kise y takao que platicaban cosas sin sentido-

Midorima-kun, takao-kun cuanto tiempo –se inclino ligeramente en forma de saludo-

Hola -llego por detrás el pelirrojo- que traen? –observo las cosas que traia el peli verde y el pelinegro-

Comida –hablo takao mientras Midorima iba a la cocina a dejar todo- Akashi le dio la orden a shin-chan de que el cocinara –sonrio-

Wow! –llego el moreno- eso es raro, aunque Midorima si es bueno cocinando –poso su mano en el mentón intentando recordar algo- si, en Teiko una vez llevo comida para Akashi y kuroko tras perder una apuesta y le robe a tetsu –cerro los ojos intentando recordar mas pero no pudo-

Nunca e probado la comida de shin-chan –lloro dramáticamente- pero ahora si –rápidamente cambio su animo -

cállate takao –llego el peliverde a la sala sentándose en el sofá para 3-

todos tomaron asiento, quedando en el sofá para 3 pegado a la pared takao y Midorima y en el de enfrente kise y Aomine junto a kuroko que se la paseaba para andar en el sofá individual con kagami

quien creen que llegue primero? –hablo kagami-

ahora que recuerdo Aomine-kun y kagami-kun perdieron

oh! –miro a otro lado el moreno- tenias que recordarlo tetsu

perdieron? –ladeo la cabeza confundo el pelinegro-

si- hablo kise- tetsu y yo dijimos que ustedes llegarían primero pero estos 2 –apunto a kagami y Aomine- decían que murasakicchi y himurocchi

ya veo.. –el pelinegro comenzo a reir a grandes carcajadas- y que perdieron?

Vamos a cantar, -hablo el moreno como si nada- yo y kagami, cuando lleguen todos

Jhm… y quien llegara primero Akashi o murasakibara? –pregunto kagami curioso-

Es imposible saberlo –por primera vez hablo el peli verde- lo único que se es que si llega Akashi primero … tendremos que ir por el ataúd de murasakibara y himuro –trago en seco de tan solo imaginarlo-

Si pobre himurocchi, sufrir por culpa de murasakicchi –suspiro resignado el rubio-

Oye, a que se refieren? –ladeo la cabeza confundido el tigre de america-

Akashi no tiene piedad con quien desobedece y eso tu lo as de saber kagami –volvio a tomar la palabra el peli verde ante la atenta mirada de su compañero takao – si murasakibara llega tarde, himuro igual sufrirá consecuencias y… -el timbre sono nuevamente interrumpiendo al peli verde-

Todos se acercaron a la puerta con cuidado, y miraron el reloj de reojo, eran las 6:30, si murasakibara llegaba primero no habría problema pero si era Akashi todos morirían ahí mismo.

Abrieron con cuidado la puerta sin querer observar quien era hasta que un maullido los saco de su mentes

Gato? –murmuro curioso takao quien observaba a un gigante peli lila en la puerta con varias bolsas de dulces y un gato parado junto a un peli negro con un lunar debajo de su ojo derecho y único descubierto- murasakibara y himuro cierto?

Si –contesto el pelinegro recién llegado-

Himuro porque traen un gato –hablo el pelirrojo-

-el nombrado suspiro- Atsushi se lo trajo de la estación –le miro de reojo con una mirada no muy linda-

No es mi culpa –hablo el pelilila- es aka-chin –tomo al gato y lo mostro a todos, dejándolos en shock al descubrir que el gigante tenia razón-

Increíble –lo tomo el rubio en sus brazos- realmente se parece a akashicchi

Ki-Kise! –lo tomo rápidamente el peli verde- no dejaremos que esta cosa entre! –exclamo- es un animal! ¡ sáquenlo no lo quiero adentro

Eh~ pero si es aka-chin –hablo el gigante aun en la entrada mientras que su acompañante se pasaba para hablar con el celeste y su hermano-

No me importa, no lo quiero dentro –grito el peli verde mientras le regresaba el gato al gigante- sacalo a la calle!

Pero es aka-chin –hizo un puchero-

Yo que? –se escucho una voz detrás del gigante que petrifico a todos los de la entrada-

A-Akashi… - el peli verde hablo mientras que el moreno corria dentro de la casa avisándole a los demás para acomodar todo otra vez, quedando asi únicamente en la entrada el rubio, el peli verde y el gigante come dulces-

Entonces me van a decir porque me nombraban? –arqueo una ceja mientras observaba a los 3 de la entrada-

Esto- intento enseñarle el gato pero las bolsas se lo impidieron por primera vez- kise-chin sostenlas por favor –el rubio reacciono y las tomo- ahora si esto –tomo al gato entre sus brazos y se giro para observar al pelirrojo con heterocromia directo a los ojos – eres tu aka-chin

-el pelirrojo arqueo aun mas la ceja sin entender hasta que observo al gato que posaba en los brazos del gigante- yo soy ese gato? –le apunto sin entender del todo-

El gigante asintió, moviendo nuevamente al felino haciendo que este observara a su capitán directo a los ojos.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, intento analizar al contrario, el ambiente se volvió tenso, y los pensamientos del rubio y del peli verde eran únicamente ' habrá sangre' mientras que el peli lila observaba con la mente en blanco; el pelirrojo estiro una mano con la intensión de acariciar al gato, se acerco y antes de acariciarle se detuvo y se quedo con su mano ahí, hasta que el gato se acerco por su cuenta y comenzó a restregarse en la mano del pelirrojo comenzando a ronronear,

El ex capitán sonrio ligeramente ante su nueva victoria

Esta bien –hablo el pelirrojo- déjenlo, por mi no hay problema

Que!? –reacciono el peliverde- pero Akashi! –se altero de tan solo pensar estar esa noche con ese gato de presencia como la de su capitán-

Todavía te dan miedo los gatos shintaro? –le observo fijamente- en serio? –le reto con la mirada-

No pero no quiero estar cerca de ese gato –apunto al felino que solo movía su cola de un lado a otro, posado en el hombro del gigante-

-el ex capitán suspiro y observo al felino que no dudo en brincar hasta el hombre del pelirrojo- no te ara nada, de eso se encargara Atsushi

Y con mayor razón me preocupo más! –dijo todo alterado-

Shintaro, soportaras al gato, ahorita no hay veterinaria alguna abierta así que deja de quejarte entendido? –le observo con ambos ojos, logrando dar la el efecto de su ojo derecho brillar-

Esta bien –suspiro resignado el peli verde, entro a la casa con un ligero aire deprimido siendo notado rápidamente por su compañero peli negro-

Shin-chan? –le llamo, ganando una mirada de odio por parte de este-

Déjalo, está haciendo su berrinche –llego por detrás el pelirrojo, siendo seguido por el gigante que hablaba con el rubio- al parecer todos están aquí –analizo todo el lugar-

Entonces! AOMINECCHI, KAGAMICCHI USTEDES TIENE QUE CANTAR! –grito el rubio mientras tomaba el gato del hombro del pelirrojo- aww akashicchi Jnr. Asi te llamaras –el pelirrojo con el nombre del nuevo gato suspiro y se fue a sentar al lado del compañero del gigante- akashicchi jnr –el felino maullo- te gusta? –volvio a maullar- aww –abrazo al gato- akashicchi no lo podemos quedar? –le miro-

El gato lo trajo Atsushi pregúntale a el –agarro uno de los vasos ya servidos con refresco-

Muro-chin no quiere, -hizo un puchero con su pocky en la boca- pero yo si quiero quedármelo –observo a su compañero de reojo- cruel~

-el nombrado suspiro- esta bien si quieres quedártelo hazlo pero deja de fastidiar por ahora Atsushi –siguió con su platicando junto a su hermano y su recién pareja gracias a los apresuros del pelinegro-

Gracias –el gigante se arrojo hacia el pelinegro, sorprendiéndolo- realmente eres tierno –kagami escupió lo que tenia en el vaso y comenzo a toser- kaga-chin estas bien?

HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA –la risa del pelirrojo conseguio toda la atención-

Ahora que sucede –hablo el ex capitán –

Estos locos –suspiro el tirador-

LO SIENTO! Por dejarlo asi pero ya no se me ocurria nada w gracias a todo por su apoyo ¡ 3 espero mas al rato estar actualizando ahora si el otro fic


End file.
